


Acceptable Losses

by pomegrenadier



Series: Canon Is The Darkest Timeline [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: After the battle, after finally destroying the signal jammer, after stopping a bloodbath in the sky over Rishi, they totter back to the safehouse in Raider's Cove. And while Theron—at both Sith's insistence—grabs a few minutes' rest, Evren pulls Lana aside, furious. "What were you thinking."





	Acceptable Losses

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation that really, really needed to happen before Yavin IV. :-/

**o.O.o**

After the battle, after finally destroying the signal jammer, after stopping a bloodbath in the sky over Rishi, they totter back to the safehouse in Raider's Cove. And while Theron—at both Sith's insistence—grabs a few minutes' rest, Evren pulls Lana aside, furious. "What were you thinking."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"He trusted you! He gave you his _trust_ and you threw it away!"  
  
Lana scowls at him. "I took a calculated risk and it paid off. I will not apologize for being right."  
  
"No. _Agent Shan_ was the one at risk. You sat back here while he was being _tortured_ —"  
  
"Are you accusing me of failing to do my part for this mission?" Lana says icily. "I will remind you, Lord Wrath, that I am the only reason you and he are still alive."  
  
"And we would never have been in danger if you had not unilaterally—"  
  
"We got the information we set out to acquire! We saved the fleet! What part of _unequivocal success_ is so difficult for you to understand?" Lana demands. She seems to catch herself, then, and looks at him with narrowed eyes. "This is about your . . . feelings for him."  
  
Evren practically snarls at her. "It's about choice. The choice you made, and the choice you stole from him. You had _no right_."  
  
"Right has nothing to do with it. All that matters is defeating Revan."  
  
Oh, he is a fool. Sith. They're both Sith, and _right has nothing to do with it_ but results are everything. He should never have forgotten, should never have thought she might be as _sentimental_ as he is—  
  
Evren inhales. Keeps his voice low and cold. "You handed Revan one of our greatest assets without knowing the interrogation resources at his disposal. You compromised the security of our safehouse, our allies, and our plans. You ensured that Shan will never trust you again. You had no guarantee he would make it out alive, with or without whatever intel he managed to glean while being tortured. Please, tell me how this served our larger purpose, Lana, I'm dying to know."  
  
" _It worked_ ," Lana says. "Now, if you'd like to continue berating me over strategic failures that did not actually happen, by all means, go ahead. I'm sure Revan will pause in his machinations to accommodate you. But if you don't mind, I will now return to the task at hand. The fleet commanders will be arriving soon. I suggest you prepare yourself, Wrath."  
  
"Your strategic failure _already_ happened. Count yourself lucky that we were able to salvage the situation." He tilts his head to one side. "And do try to keep in mind that luck, like alliances, can be . . . unreliable."  
  
Lana's eyes gleam, red-rimmed gold. The Force curls and twists between them like a heat mirage. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
Evren smiles his brightest and most irritating smile. "Hardly. The only unreliable ally I see here is you."

**o.O.o**


End file.
